The Center for Aging in Diverse Communities (CADC) was established at the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) in 1997. CADC was one of the six original Centers funded by the Resource Center for Minority Aging Research (RCMAR) program by the National Institute on Aging (NIA), the National Institute on Nursing Research and the National Center for Minority Health and Health Disparities. Over the first 5 years (1997-2002), CADC expanded the strong research foundation for scholarship on health disparities at UCSF. CADC was renewed for a 2nd five-year period (2002-2007) under the RCMAR program and was 1 of 4 Centers that have been successfully funded for both cycles. Over these 9 years, health disparities research has achieved a level of priority at the institution that is unparalleled. The coinciding of national trends, demographic changes and human resources at UCSF contributed to this transformation. CADC has been in part responsible for this evolution and has become the focal point for minority aging research and also for training a cadre of diverse multidisciplinary investigators who will define the health disparities research agenda for years to come. The Overall Specific Aims of the entire application reflect overall goals of the Cores as follows: 1. Sustain and expand the organizational structure and expertise of the CADC at UCSF to foster the development of minority investigators by funding pilot projects and establishing mentoring relationships so these investigators will complete the projects and publish their research. 2. Continue mentoring CADC Scholars and other investigators active in minority aging research to their first independent NIA grant. 3. Conduct applied measurement research in minority aging, focusing on concepts that are hypothesized as mechanisms of health disparities. 4. Provide expanded training and technical assistance to CADC Scholars and other UCSF fellows and faculty, in specialized methodological and measurement issues, including recruitment and community-based methods in conducting research in diverse aging communities. 5. Share information about determinants of health and healthcare disparities in the elderly and provide methodological guidelines for conducting minority aging research through our website, publications and presentations at national meetings. 6. Support recruiting minority research participants for studies conducted by CADC affiliated faculty and scholars;increase scientific knowledge of techniques for recruiting such.